The Last Kurans
by Q u e e n V a m p
Summary: After the big war with Rido, what happens if Rima’s fight with Rido killed her? And Kaname is kidnapped and married to Sara Shirabuki? Leaving Yuuki and Senri, the last of the Kuran clan alone? Contains Spoilers to Season 3!
1. Chapter 1: Blood Kiss

**QueenVamp- Shiki x Yuuki! Yes I am weird, so shut up and read!**

**Insane Vampire- Rido is alive!**

**QueenVamp- Not in this story you twit! It's in the damn manga that's takes so long to come out! Oh, crap that was a spoiler there…oh well.**

**Summary:**

**After the big war with Rido, what happens if Rima's fight with Rido killed her? And Kaname is married to Sara, leaving Yuuki alone?**

* * *

**Senri**

My family was messed up.

On my mother's side I was a Shiki, with a strong past and the looks to match. On my father's side –if you can even call him a father- I was a Kuran, powerful and manipulative.

She was my cousin all this time, Cross Yuuki; my Aunt and Uncle Kuran's daughter. She was beautiful, I had to admit, not trying to be perfect at all but somehow succeeding perfectly at it.

I watched her enter the ballroom as awestruck as everyone else; she had to be the only Kuran in history that actually liked coming to parties. She tried to surround herself with people and pretends to be happy, though I could see right through it: the loneliness in her eyes and lack of a man on her arm. Not that those suitors were a problem to find, their gazes followed her across the room. Every vampire mother was practically shoving their son's under her nose as they use to with their daughter's for Kaname.

Speaking of the devil he's been locked up for the past two years by his wife, Sara Shirabuki, after assassinating the Vampire Council, Asatoo handed him over to Sara. Although Kaname could easily escape Sara and come back to Yuuki, he never tired. So he practically abandoned her, his poor sister.

"Oh dear," I heard my mother, Mizuki Shiki, say. I turned and looked at her, burgundy hair falling over her pale blue eyes and face made up like she had done once in the 1940's films. "My poor, poor son is watching the Kuran princess with such a loving gaze…I fear he may fall for her." She spoke solemnly and a pale, manicured hand rested on the side of her face. "We'll be joined in the royal family once again."

"Mother, please." I begged but she continued.

"Oh Senri, my darling, no need to color that pale face I gave you, Yuuki-chan is quite the catch. Why, she reminds me of…well me in my younger days." She sighed longingly.

"Mother, have you been watching your old films again?"

"Just the 50's through the 70's and all my award shows," She sighed –always the drama queen, if not a real one- and looked over at Yuuki again. "The Aidou's seem to be asking if Yuuki-sama's eye has been caught yet."

"What!? It's far too soon for them to be speaking to her about that." I turned around to see –sure enough- Lady Aidou with Hanabusa at her side. I caught Yuuki's worried eyes over his shoulder and stalked towards them –unaware of the Vampire Council watching my every move.

"…Hanabusa and you get alone so well."

"We're old friends." Yuuki said, trying to stay calm.

"Hanabusa, Lady Aidou." I nodded to them and Lady Aidou seemed to glare at me.

"Good evening, Senri-sama." She seethed. Everyone had taken up calling me 'sama' after they found out who my father was. "So anyway Yuuki-sama I was-" But she was cut off again, this time by my mother.

"Hanabi-chan, so good so see you again it has been so long." My mother laced her arms with Lady Aidou's and started to tug her away. "Yuuki-chan would I be a terrible, terrible aunt if I stole my old friend for a few moments?"

"Not at all," Yuuki said quickly. "It's been lovely, Lady Aidou." I watched as my mother hauled the devil woman away and all that remained was Hanabusa.

"I'm so sorry Yuuki, I tried to stop her."

"It's alright Aidou-sempai." She whispered. "Thank you Shiki-san." Still she didn't look me in the eyes. Her face stayed down and I could smell the salt water of her tears rising. I took my cousin's hand.

"Come on, you need air." She followed me without protest and I led her onto a small balcony and closed the double doors behind us. I had gotten weird looks from everyone and I knew I would be questioned later. When I turned around, Yuuki still had her head down and the smell of salt water became stronger. "Yuuki?"

Suddenly she flung herself at me, wrapping her arms around my waist and her face barred in my chest.

"I miss him so much." My arms came around her, smoothing her wild brown hair as she stifled her cries into my chest.

"It's okay, it's okay. I miss Rima too." I hadn't been suffering so much without Rima, she was my closest friend and before she had died she said she'd haunt me if I cried too much; also I hadn't had the time to suffer. Since word got out about Rido I've been pulled this way and that way being asked questions, given sympathy looks and I even had to stop modeling because of it. Also Yuuki was there, I remember when she dared to boldly come crashing into the new Council's room –Hanabusa in toe- demanding her brother back from Sara and when they refused her I was the one to comfort her –as opposed to Hanabusa who didn't what to even touch her; it was a Noble thing I guess. She also been their when Rima died in the hospital bed, she even offered her blood to Rima, but she refused it.

Her sobs stopped for a moment and she looked up at my face. Hers face pale as ever with flushed cheeks and lightly bloodshot eyes. "Oh, Shiki… I'm so sorry not to think of you." Her hands pressed to my face as if she might kiss me.

Why had that thought just decided to show itself?

My gaze lowered to her lips: full, pouty and perfectly kissable. Her teeth dug into her lower lip -as I was trying to get a hold of myself- she drew blood. My eyes widened at the two newly made wounds on that perfect, full lip. That's when I noticed: she started to pull back from me -delicate hands sliding down the sides of my face, caressing my cheekbones; the most torturing way possible I might add. My hands on her back shot up and took hold of her wrist. A look of shock crossed her face.

"Shiki…" Her wide brown eyes seemed to go wider and I knew my eyes had changed from blue to scarlet. My head started to lower to her lips and she was frozen in my grasp. My lips where near hers now, they parted and my tongue slid across her lower lip –blood still lingering due to the pressure of her fangs. She recoiled at the contact and I almost laughed.

"Shiki…" Her lip quivered, but as the blood flowed I didn't let any go to waste. "Cousin…?" The one title I used to bare proudly to her, the one "cousin", shocks me now. Why had she said it? Reminding me of who I am to her: a family member, a supporter not a lover.

Immediately I jump away from her; her blood still on my tongue and lips. She seemed confused. I feel like I had taken advantage of her, which made me feel sick.

"I- I'm sorry." With that I turn and leave the balcony. Hanabusa jumped back as the door was thrown open.

"Excuse me, Shiki-sam-" He froze in mid-sentence and his aqua blue eyes went wide then narrowed. "What did you do!?" It came out with a twist of disgust and rage. I licked my lips and tasted Yuuki's blood on them. Hanabusa growled and suddenly ice was covering the ground, heading towards me.

"Kain-sempai!" I heard a voice behind me yell. The ice sizzled and then melted, dissapearing completely without a trace; no doubt Kain's doing, on Yuuki's command.

"Shiki," Hanabusa hissed again. Yuuki walked out from behind me and moved over the Hanabusa.

"Aidou-sempai, it was nothing." He growled and she glared at him.

"Hn, I apologize Yuuki-sama." He bowed formally to her and stalked back over to his family. All the other vampire families were looking at me and Yuuki, whispering and trying to figure out what had happened.

Yuuki clapped her hands to get the attention of the room again. "Alright everyone just an old, childish disagreement; nothing to worry about." She was using her Pureblood power over the, I noticed. The authority in her voice hit a level that sounded like it came from a master to his dog. It even made me think it was just a little pow-wow between me and Aidou.

All the vampires in the room then smiled and nodded, whispering turned to comments on the princess's tender nature. Fact: if this had been Sara's and Kaname's party he would have given Aidou a good slap across the face –I was forced to attend one of their balls, it was in a beautiful room in a beautiful mansion, but the two Purebloods weren't the entertainers and I left early after relaying a message from Yuuki to Kaname.

"Yuuki…I-" She gave me a look. Not a glare, but one of curiosity and sorrow.

"Not now, Shiki. I have guests." She retreated from me as quickly as her pin heels would allow her and made a beeline over to the Council and greeted them warmly. They smiled and spoke to her as she laughed carelessly. Her beautiful face glowing with pride and again seemly perfect in every way.

I slowly sunk into the background of the evening as I made my get away.

**Yuuki**

When I came home I was once again greeted by the silence. Aidou put the limo in the garage and I handed my coat off to one of my servants.

"Do you want me to draw your bath, Yuuki-sama?" One asked. I was close to hopeless asking them to just call me Yuuki.

"No, I'm going to my study."

"But Yuuki-sama…" I smiled at her.

"I need to get my work done. Offer it to Aidou-san; he's the one who need to relax." I moved quickly down the forbidden hallway that I ordered the maids to never venture or Aidou. I came to the sealed door and nipped at my thumb to draw enough blood to open it the special lock.

The bolt swung open and I was greeted by the smell of blood.

"You know if you don't use your Pureblood powers like I told you those maids just aren't going to listen." Rido prompting threw the limp body behind him and the maid turned to ashes once she hit the marble wall.

"Rido I told you not to do that!" I growled slamming the door behind me. Well I guess it wasn't really Rido. It was the remains of his body till he healed again in eight years. Although while he was confined to this room for the time being, he still possessed all his Pureblood powers and abilities, such as; eating my maids.

"But Juuri-chan I was hungry and she was more than willing." The bats that made up his body flew apart and suddenly I was in his arms again. I didn't struggle there was nothing he could do to me that I couldn't do to him. "And why is my tender princess here looking so sad? Have you decided to-" He broke off in mid sentence and sniffed me. "I smell my son on you."

I turned in his embrace and smirked at him. "Yes, Rido-oji-sama as you rest here and play with my staff I have a life in society." His arms came tighter around me and I was forced to look in his eyes; hypnotic as usual, one blue one red.

"You never told me you had left, I thought you were here." I smiled crookedly.

"I left early when you were still asleep. And I met up with Senri, and Aunt Mizuki." He hated it when I brought her up. The bats flew away from each other again and reformed on his stone coffin, looking down at his body.

"Look at me," He whispered. I followed him across the room and onto the dais where his coffin rested. "So weak right now, losing to that damn Hunter and my nephew."

"I believe I played apart also."

"And my sweet niece who attempted decapitate me. Then when I thought I had her, she stabbed me with that Hunter's weapon." He laughed and I gaze down at the limp, sleeping body of Rido. "Why did you do that, Juuri? Why?"

I sighed loudly. He was still grasping that my Okaa-sama was long dead and that I was Yuuki. "I see we still haven't improved."


	2. Chapter 2: Beasts

**Senri**

It was at my mother's birthday party. Everyone was attending -except Kaname and Sara of course, my mother at least had enough sense not to invite them, and they wouldn't have come anyway. Yuuki was still not here and I couldn't help but stand outside and wait for the Kuran limo to arrive, like an eager child that wanted to meet his friend.

Ichijou had decided to wait with me. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting."

"For?"

"No one."

"Then why don't you come inside and wait?"

"No," Ichijou gave me a long look then found it was impossible to change my mind. In truth, I didn't know whether I could trust Ichijou or not anymore. He had become the eyes and ears for Sara and Kaname, so whatever I said would be relayed off to them and I'd be dead.

The sleek black car pulled up to the front of the house and my heart skipped a beat. The servants rushed past me and opened the passenger door. Aidou stepped out first, looking around for danger, and then extended a hand to Yuuki, who took it with confidence.

Her long hair had grown down a little past her waist and was decorated with red ribbons that Rima had given to her. She wore a long, flowing dress that was the color of blood.

"Senri…" I wasn't sure if she had said it, or if it was just the whispering of the wind it was said so softly I couldn't tell. The smell of blood hit me; it was strong as if newly drawn from the vein, Yuuki's. Aidou's neck was untouched and Yuuki's neck was okay too. Though I did wonder about her wrist, those elbow length, black gloves hid them well.

The two ignored me and walked up the stairs to enter the party. But once Yuuki was about to brush past me I took hold of her upper arm. Aidou looked back at us, a furious glint in his blue eyes. Yuuki then spoke, "Aidou-sempai go see your family." He bodyguard growled but obeyed his mistress's order. Once he was out of ear shot I spoke.

"Why do I smell your blood?" The thought of Yuuki giving up the finest of wines to Aidou made my jaw clench. He had done it once before when she was still human, but now I knew the truth and the very memory sickened me.

"What are you talking about?" She snarled defensively. My hand slid down to her silk cover arm to her wrist, and grasped it as if I was going to snap her delicate limb. My other hand touched the hem of the long glove; I pulled it off her arm then I saw the faintly healing bite marks.

"This is what I'm talking about." I ran my fingers over the bites, they sealed up immediately. "Did your servants attack you?"

"No…" She whispered.

"Then who?"

"I-I can't," She pulled her arm from my hand and proceeded into the ballroom. I followed her, still furious at the thought of someone else sinking their fangs into her flesh.

"Yuuki I'm your cousin…your only family you can tell me anything." I heard a snarl and Yuuki wheeled around to glare at me.

"Well it's good to know that you think of me as your cousin because it didn't seem that way last time I saw you." My eyes narrowed and so did hers. A few guests looked our way as we dwindled in between the door leading inside. I kept staring at the people, then Yuuki turned to look at them and their gazes lowered. "Senri, just leave me alone to suffer quietly…please?" She pushed past me and headed back outside again to be alone.

I knew better than to follow her, but…

**Yuuki**

Senri saw what Rido did to me. My wrists, my neck anywhere he could draw blood he did. I was able to heal a few of them, my neck being the most important, because I was going to a party. But Aidou had come to tell me we were going to be late, so I just pulled on gloves and hoped no one would notice. Sadly Senri did and now he was curious. As I walked my mind began to wander back to what happened a few days ago.

Rido had grabbed me, when I thought he went back to sleep. Biting viciously into my neck I cried out in pain, which Rido had muffled with his hand so that Aidou didn't hear me. Rido saw this act as 'asserting his dominance' as to me who called it 'sexual harassment'.

"Bastard," I had growled at him. My grip on his shirt tightened so I wouldn't fall. He laughed.

"That's what Juuri called me the night I came for you." I barred my teeth and bowed my head trying to get my vision to clear. "You're so fragile Yuuki, like a small kitten." I glared up at him and pushed him away from me.

"I hate you,"

"Juuri-"

"I am not Juuri!" I shrieked. I staggered backwards, trying to get for the door. Rido glided forward -in his full form, but still it'd take eight more years before I had to fight him again. "I am going to come in here when you are asleep and chop you up into pieces!" A large crack appeared on the wall, the sound of the white plaster breaking echoed through the windowless room, and Rido smirked.

"You are angry," I snarled.

"That's an understatement." When he came near me I pushed him away again and he took a step back. But the bats flew apart and suddenly I was in his arms again.

"Yuuki…your eyes glowing red," He stated. I pushed against his chest but still it seemed to be no use. His head lowered down to mine and he smirked. "You want blood?" My nails dug into his chest again, he grunted.

"Let me go, Oji-sama." I demanded, he didn't respond and I heard my bones in my rib cage crack. "Let me go or I'll kill myself." Rido froze. Although he may say he wants me dead and no matter how many times he tries to drain me; I know he'd never do it. I was his last connection to Juuri; I looked like her and acted like her, though I wasn't her. I wasn't the flawless vampiress who had her brothers start many wars and human plagues over her. I wasn't wanted and adored the way she was. It was hard for me to believe that I was her child.

Rido's grip loosened and I pulled away from him immediately and headed over to his coffin. He didn't question what I was doing because he knew. I reached down and grabbed my uncle's arm and brought the wrist to my lips. My own blood lost was starting to take its toll on me and I need some blood too. Though it would be a blood exchange; something as sacred to my world as a wedding I needed it and no one not even Rido could stop me. Also I'd steal some of his power from the blood. He was older than me by three-thousand years, it'd do my young old good.

"Yuuki…" I dragged my fangs across his wrist tauntingly and his taboo eyes narrowed. "By this act you are proving you are like Juuri." I didn't hesitate; I wouldn't let him get to me. I sunk my fangs into his wrist and took his blood.

That night with Rido was still hanging over my head; I didn't want to see anyone. I feel like I had betrayed Kaname, but then again he had betrayed me too; now we were square and he knew I'd broken our blood bond as well.

A wolf, made off of his own body had come to me earlier, standing in the middle of the road as Aidou and I drove to the Shiki mansion. I had got out and ran to the wolf, wrapping my arms around its big furry neck all the time crying and whispering sorry. The wolf whimpered and then, like Rido had so many times before, broken into millions of tiny bats and flew away. "Don't leave!" I called after them.

"I hate him," I finally decided. I checked my surroundings to see that I was somewhere near the woods, at the edge of the Shiki's territory. I sighed and pulled my glove off my arm; I'd left the other with Senri.

Senri.

Strange I'd always felt a force that drew me to him, even when I was human. I'd thought maybe it was because he was an attractive vampire, or maybe because when his ice eyes met my dark ones I felt a certain kinship. Now I knew; he was the devil's son and a pawn on the chessboard of Kaname's and Rido's ten year battle.

I was a pawn too.

We bounded on that knowledge when the curtain that covered the background story was ripped down and because of the loss of someone dear to us. I'd laid awake two nights in a row thinking about his lips when they momentarily glazed mine to taste my blood. My cousin's lips…

'Beasts' as Kaname had described. It doesn't matter who the person was to you, if you wanted them you had them. Didn't matter if you were brother or sister or uncle or cousin…

"Yuuki…" I turned to see Senri standing behind me. I smiled weakly, unaware of the tears in my eyes. "What are you thinking?" He came closer to me, stalking predatorily almost like Rido.

"Nothing…just how I am a Pureblood: a beast, an animal of some sort…" Senri touched the side of my face and forced me to look at him.

"You are not a beast." His words sounded so sure I almost even believed them.

"No…I am. Only beasts fall in love with their siblings and relatives." Slowly I looked up into Senri's eyes and stood up on my tippy toes to meet him. I caught his bottom lip between my fangs, teasingly drawing two small streams of blood. Senri looked almost shocked but his eyes clouded over with the misty red color of lust. I let out a small laugh and kissed his full mouth.

My hands cupped his face as his tangled with my hair and embraced me. Sooner or later I felt the rough feeling of tree bark against my back when Senri pushed me over to it.

Senri's blood painted my lips a scarlet, when I pulled away to catch my breath he had growled with frustration and drew his tongue across them as he had before and my lips parted in a gasp, then his mouth crash down against mine once more. The kiss continued with a battle for dominance that he won and me catching him off guard by nipping at his own tongue.

Out of all three of the blood bonds I made in my life, the one with Senri felt to be the strongest and the more wanted. I could almost feel Rido's shock when I offered my blood to Senri. I could picture him throwing the world's biggest tantrum in his room because of what his niece did. And to be perfectly honest I didn't care. I didn't feel alone anymore, like I was holding up the Earth on my shoulders.

For the first time in almost three years…I felt happy.


	3. Chapter 3: Council

**Sorry for the long wait I started writing another story, 'Royal Blood'. Zero is a Pureblood in that one, very OOC though.**

**Alright....Action!**

* * *

**Yuuki**

The Council gave me a look and I knew what was coming next.

"Yuuki-sama, we're wondering about Senri-sama." Lord Souen was being the bold one apparently. Aidou stiffened at my side and waited for something in the room to randomly break into a million pieces.

"Yes?" I asked in my best 'what-ever-do-you-mean' voice. Lord Souen gulped and yanked at his necktie like it was chocking him, then looked over at the relaxed Lord Kain for help. He shrugged and looked over at me with the same fiery eyes as his son.

"Although Senri-sama is Rido-sama's son, the Council can't shake the knowledge that he's a half-Pureblood." My eyes narrowed in on Asatoo from across the table, looking defiant and as cruel as ever. I tapped my nails on the glossy wood on the table.

"So, just because I wasn't raised as a Pureblood you think _you_ can order _me _around, Ichijou-san?" I asked in the sweetest voice possible, charming to the ears and I clawed more of the Nobles on to my side.

"Yuuki-sama I would never," Ichiou retorted in his deep, hollow voice. "The Kuran's are the Pureblood family I hold most dear to my heart I would never want any harm to become of them."

"Yet…you sold my brother off to Sara." I tried not to growl but Sara name came out twisted from my teeth, rolling the last 'a' longer than needed. Murmurs worked up from the table and Ichiou found himself cornered, but he'd fight his way out he always did.

"The Shirabuki family was going extinct and need more members."

"I still say that she should have her children, with your grandson whom she truly likes." I tilted my head to the side and smiled. "Don't we all want to be around our loved ones?"

"Takuma –in my mind- has his uses for Purebloods."

"Like you do?"

"Yuuki-sama I am offended." Ichiou pretended to be hurt but my eyes narrowed.

"You should be. Sara Shirabuki only wants power and when she murders my brother for his Pureblood blood –I will come for you Asatoo and don't think I won't hesitate with her either." My mind relished the thought of Sara groveling on the ground for her life. The thought of her dying slowly brings me joy.

"You will end up like Shizuka Hio," Aidou said. I ignored him and kept my eyes firmly on Asatoo.

"If you deny ability to do so you are mistaken. Kuran children can whiled anti-vampire weapons." I reminded. Asatoo took a deep breath and glared.

"Would you like me to get him back for you?"

"No. He abandoned me," I stood from my chair -catching the trail of my dress- the other vampires did so also. "If he truly loved me he would have gotten away from Sara already and come to me."

I started to move towards the door –Aidou following as he smiled nervously to his father- Ichiou cut me off and leaned towards me to say something in my ear.

"You know why I gave Kaname to Sara. Rido-sama wanted you and you will belong to him, as well." I turned my icy glare towards Ichiou and before my mind could even register it my hand drew back and smacked Ichiou square across the face. His head snapped sideways and he stumbled back a bit.

"Don't-you-dare-speak-_his_-name," I hissed as I watched Ichiou's cheek become red, his pride not even dented.

"Yuuki-sama, it's time for us to go." Aidou said urging me towards the door. "You're going to the _Shiki _manor house tonight remember?" I almost laughed when Aidou said it, but I smiled instead and was sure Ichiou saw it.

**Senri**

"You smacked that old coot across the face!?" Mizuki asked with a tint of shock and pride thrown into the mix.

Yuuki and my mother sat in the living room, surrounded by torches and flower vases, two wine glasses filled on the table next to them as they chatted away. I was I little hurt that Yuuki hadn't come to see me exclusively, but she had kissed me the moment she walked in the door –in a way that made the servants and Aidou blush and run away somewhere.

Still I lounged in the living room, sitting on the arm of the chair directly behind Yuuki as she was facing Mizuki as they gossiped.

"Square across, he even stumbled backward." Yuuki laughed with her and my mother threw her arms and Yuuki's small form.

"Oh! Yuuki-chan you're really asking for it!" She managed between giggles. I rolled my eyes at the display but couldn't help but laugh too.

"I wish I was there." I said, suddenly Yuuki's laughing stopped and she looked back at me with a sudden look of sadness in her eyes.

"No….No you don't." She broke my mother's hold and leaned up to kiss me again, it was a swift peck on the lips then again I didn't want to make-out in front of my mother. "They don't want me with you, Ichiou made himself very clear on that. Not like he can change my mind."

"Yuuki-chan, what I don't understand is why Asatoo-san wouldn't be happy about you being with Senri, he is half-Kuran and besides you and Kaname-sama, there are no Kuran's left." Mizuki tapped her chin in deep thought. Yuuki's expression went blank and she chewed her lip for a moment.

_So she_ is _keeping something from me,_ I mused. Yuuki was a terrible liar and also, when I drank her blood something didn't…taste right. It was almost like my blood. A hit of power added to it strong than mine like another…older Kuran.

Particularly my father, Rido Kuran.

**Yuuki**

As Rido lays asleep in his coffin –not a single bat floating around- I stand over him on the dais. In my hand was a sword -an anti-vampire sword.

I was going to end this all here and now. Rido would not live on and I wouldn't have him interfering with my future with Senri.

I gripped the hilt tighter in my hand. The heart, I'd have to stab his heart. Easier said than done, why'd they make it look so easy in the movies? I'd have to break through bone and muscle to reach his heart, but no in the unrealsitic horror movies knifes and other sharp objects cut through them like butter.

But anyway this would stall him a little longer- if not kill him- eight years wasn't enough for me. Add another ten onto it and maybe I could sleep at night, then I could hide his coffin elsewhere. Maybe at the bottom of some big ocean with sharks? Very big, very hungry sharks.

Asatoo would be angry and will try to sell me off to another male Pureblood -like he already suggested- even, possibly, try to kill me.

Sara hadn't tried anything yet and this evening I've heard the most infuriating news. Sara was expecting a child; an infant who'd bare either the name Kuran or Shirabuki, a fair haired child with red eyes.

Of course, I had my chance to be with Kaname again. Giving him two wives, but Sara and I wouldn't get along; we'd drain Kaname dry of energy and blood. So I refused to join the harem and laughed it off with Aunt Mizuki and Senri later on.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

The sound echoed through the halls of the mansion and I heard Aidou open the door.

"Senri-sama…! Wha-what are you doing here?" Aidou gasped.

"I'm here to see Yuuki, is she in?" Senri asked his voice was urgent and sounded out of breath.

"Y-yes, she down that hallway but she instructed that no one goes down there." I smacked my forehead.

_Aidou you idiot! _I shut the coffin lid hastily but the stone lid slipped from my hand and landed down with a slam that echoed around the room and out the still open door. I heard two sets of footsteps and I quickly shut and locked the bolt door and went back to putting the chains on properly.

"Yuuki-sama!" Aidou shouted, pounding his fist on the meat locker door.

"Don't you have a key?" Senri asked.

"She never let's anyone besides her go down this hallway-" Aidou quickly explained.

"And I told you not under any circumstances do you ever come down this hallway!" I snapped moving over to the door. I unlocked it and let it swing open so that they still couldn't see inside.

"What's in there?" Senri asked. I bit my lip and quickly relocked the door.

"Kuran family memorials," I murmured. "Very scared," I leaned back on the door, my chest heaving remembering how I did the locks and if they were going to hold. Rido was going to be surprised when he woke up.

**Senri**

I smelled his blood again, strongly from behind the door Yuuki guarded. She looked up at me and sighed, knowing I was going to ask questions.

"It's full of things that my Okaa-sama and Otou-sama left behind for me. I'll have to show you sometime." The way she said it didn't reassure me one bit. I sensed another Pureblood behind that door and it was my father.

"Fine," I grumbled turning my back on her I started down the hallway again.

"Huh? Senri-!" Yuuki took a step forward but I cut her off.

"It's late. Get some sleep." Senri called down the hallway as he showed himself out of the house.

* * *

**Senri don't go! AH, well this sets us up for the next two or three chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4: Pain

**Yuuki**

I was feeling both of two emotions.

One: A sickly sadness that confided me to my room for three days.

And two: A fiery rage that kept Aidou, my maids and the Council out of my house -they're all staying in the pool house currently.

"I hate him, he's my cousin, he's that damned Rido's son, I hate him, Mizuki loves me to death, he didn't give me time to explain...Oh! Sneri, your father's alive and he wants to kill me, but I'm going to kill him first!" I ranted on and on for hours. Stalking around the house like an upset animal.

Rido's coffin was in the living room, I'd dragged it out here, so I could kill him, but something was tell me that he was awake.

"I hate you, you know that?" I growled at the coffin. "You caused all of this!"

**Senri**

Three...

Two...

One...

"I miss Yuuki!" Mizuki started bawling again. Sobbing, in the way that no vampire could. "Senri...I hate you for doing this to me..." Okay now she was just being dramatic. I rolled my eyes and she continued. "Yuuki-chan was my very best friend! You hate me! You hate your...poor...old mother..."

"Mizuki stop it." I groaned. "We broke up because she couldn't tell the truth."

"Yeah...You hate me, anyway."

**Yuuki**

Rido hadn't made a sound all day, he probably fell asleep listening to me rant on and on about how everything would be so much easier if he were never born. Laying on top of Rido's coffin, starring at the ceiling I started rethinking my life a little.

"I was a Pureblood vampire, turned human by my mother, living with Zero and Headmaster, then I met Kaname again, and ten years after my change I was reawakened. Now I have no fiance or family or boyfriend...**.**"

A single black bat flapped around the room.

"Go back to your wife and unborn child, Onii-sama." I muttered. The bat landed and started taking shape of a man. I closed my eyes and felt warm lips press in my forehead.

"It's not mine...I know that much. That infant will have seaweed green eyes before red, mostlikely, a bubbly personality." I smirked and my eyes opened slowly. He seemed older than before. "You been forced to grow up so much." He commented. "You even found Rido."

**Senri**

"Ugh, your impossible." I muttered a few choice words. "I want to forgive her, I love her, but she can't tell me what's going on or what's in that room..."

"A room? Where was it?" Mizuki suddenly perked up.

"Down a long hallway, on the basement floor."

"Ugh, you idiot." She groaned. "_That's _the Kuran mausoleum. Juuri never even allowed me in their, it's _sacred _to that family."


End file.
